His first day
by LittleRome1400
Summary: I don't know how many chapters I'll make. It counts on the views and how many people like it.
1. Chapter 1

She sat there softly pushing herself in the swing. She could hear him talking at the door with some people but turned her attention back to clouds in the sky. How she wished to feel how soft the white lumps are but yet they are to far for her. After a while he came up behind her one of the people that came to visit. He only examined her. Long chest nut colored hair that stopped half way down her back. Wearing only a simple white T-shirt and blue jean shorts, and bare foot, she also had band-aids along her arms and legs. He soon found out why as she stood on the swing and slowly swung until she was high enough to jump. As she did she reached out to the sky with one hand but reality brought her back to earth.

As she hit the ground face first he ran over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked helping her sit up. She only looked at him waiting for something to happen. "What's your name?" he asked. _He's different_ she thought. "I'm Connor, what is your name," he asked again but she only looked at him and then Haytham came outside. "I see you found my guest," he said "I don't you'll get her to talk,"

"Huh?"

"She hasn't talked for many years now," he continued and walked over to them. "I found her outside the hospital just walking around, many parts of her arms and legs were wrapped up," he placed a hand on the girls head as she looked up at him.

"So you just took her? What about her family?" Connor seemed mad but Haytham kept calm. "Her parents were killed in a car accident that's why she was there," he looked into her golden colored eyes and could tell she was happy to see him. "So you think that it was okay just to take her away?" Connor was standing and had a bit of a yell in his tone. "The bandages that covered her forehead were bloody, she was looking for help to change them but the few nurses that passed only pushed her aside, that's when I offered her help and she looked happy maybe for the first time in a while," Haytham said sitting on a bench outside. Connor looked at her and saw it, they were hard to see but they were there. Small scars that ran along arms, legs, and very few on her face except for one the ran through the left side on her lip and slightly changed the lip color. She finally looked up at Connor and smiled, then she hopped up and ran inside.

"Do you know anything on her real family?" Connor asked but Haytham only shook his head but stopped and said, "Well she does keep this picture with her, she carried it with her at the hospital." "Could it have her family in it?" Connor asked. "Only one way to find out." The two walked up to her as she was just sitting herself down in front of the t.v. "Could we see the picture you have?" Haytham kindly asked her. She gave a nod and pulled it out of pocket and gave it to him. Haytham and Connor looked at it. It was a picture of her, her dad, mom, and some others. Haytham noticed that some other people in the picture had the same scar going over the left side of their lip like her. Was it something that ran in the family? She looked a lot like her mom and even two of the older men in the back, maybe her grandfathers. That's when someone knocked on the door. The girl jumped up like she knew who it would be.

She opened the door and was greeted by a girl and a boy. "Hello . We saw you had someone over and came to say hi," the boy said. He walked in with the girl, they were brother and sister. "Hello. I'm Abelle and this is my brother Felix," she said. They sounded like they had a french accent. "I'm Connor."

Abelle looked at the girl covered with dirt and band-aids and gave a warm smile. "Hello again!"


	2. Chapter 2

The girl gave a small smile and a wave back. Felix looked at her as she gestured back to the t.v room. He smiled and followed "Mr. Kenway? who's this?" Abelle asked standing on her toes to get a better look at his guest. "He is my son," he said. Her eyes twinkled as she held out her hand. "You said your name was Connor? It's nice to meet you," she said. Connor smiled and nodded as they shook hands. "Now I have some work to be done, how about you take them around the neighborhood. Someone doesn't know their way around yet," Haytham said nudging Connor on the arm. Abelle smiled and called the other two.

Walking around she pointed some places out that were fun to hang around out and some that weren't. She also pointed out where some people live in case Connor needed help with anything. After that they watched as Felix and the girl with scars kicked around pebbles and skipped over cracks in the sidewalk. Abelle finally spoke after a while. "Hey Connor. I think I might know her name," she said.

"Huh? How," he replied. "Well she comes over a lot, and one day I was drawing and coming up with some names," she said her eyes fixed on the two kids in front of them. "When I said a name that seem to catch her attention I called out again, she sat there in front of me waiting," said Abelle. "What was the name?" Connor asked. "Watch," and she called out a name. "Lizzy!" The girl that never talked stopped and turned to Abelle. She waited a little and turned to catch up to Felix. "It is her name," Connor said a little surprised. "It suits her," Abelle whispered before running off to catch up with them. Connor stopped trying think think what she meant by that, but ran as well to keep up with everyone.

"There's also a pool around here, and there's one in our back yard if you wanna go swimming some time," Abelle said before taking her brothers hand and waving good-bye as they walked home. Connor waved and then looked up at his dads house. How he just wanted to go back home to his friends and family, but Felix and Abelle weren't to bad. "Huh?" he gasped a little tug on his sleeve. He looked down to find Lizzy looking up at him with a smile. She waved a little and trotted her way up to the house. Haytham was standing in the living room looking at old pictures and the few weapons that hung on the walls. Lizzy ran in and to the kitchen for dinner. "Welcome home," Haytham said as she ran by and Connor walking in the door. "Yeah hey, so um... what's for dinner?" he asked.

Haytham gestured to the kitchen as he started walking as a small girl waited at the table.

The next morning Connor awoke to Abelle and Lizzy hanging over him. "Wha-huh?! What are you doing in my room!" he yelled sitting up pushing them out of his way. The two girls giggled watching his face turn a deep shade of red. "It's not funny!" he yelled pulling on a hoodey. "Yeah yeah," Abelle said "just hurry up Felix is waiting back at my house." She turned and patted Lizzy on the head as the two walked "Good job kid," she said. Connor finnished getting dressed and met the two down stairs for a new day.

_**Sorry it took a while for this chapter! Had lots of school to do for finial grades coming.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The four friends spent a sunny day at Abelle's house and did a little swimming. "It's funny how she likes the water but wont get in," Connor said as he and Abelle watched Lizzy. She walks along the edge hitting the ball Felix would toss to her. "Wait a minute. Look," Abelle pointed to one of those floaty lounge chairs. "I think it's caught her eye," she said nugging Connor. As it floated closer to the edge Lizzy slowly got in a jumping position.

"Wait, if she just jumpes on it wouldn't she just flop into the water?" Connor asked. "Yep!" Abelle said back with a small smile forming on her face. Sure enough Lizzy jumped but she didn't flop like they hoped she would. She instead some how blanced like a cat and sat down. Felix swam over to continue their game while Connor and Abelle just sat there looking at her. "Well... how about that," Connor siad with a frown. He looked to where Abelle was and found an empty space. Then there was a big splash as he looked he saw Lizzy splashing about in the water. "Ha!" Abelle let out seeing what she did. He swam over looking at the poor girl splash about until she latched herself on his back.

Then he knew not just by the way she was shaking or by the deep breaths. She couldn't swim. "Abelle you shouldn't have done that," Connor siad helping Lizzy stay on his back in the deep water. "Why? What's wrong with her," she siad looking at him. "She can't swim," he siad with a stren look.  
"Oh I didn't know," she siad swimming over with the floating luonge chair.

The group went inside to dry off and Felix and Lizzy continued their little game. Connor sat and watched the two play as Abelle dryied off the small girls hair. "Hey how about we go out to the country or something this weekend for a camping trip?" Abelle spoke up.  
"Yeah that sounds like it will be fun!" Felix said sitting up a little. Lizzy looked back at Abelle with eyes sparkling and as big as she has ever seen. "How about Connor?" she asked putting down the towel. "I don't know," he began not feeling like going somewhere that might remind him of home. "Oh come on!" Abelle said leaning on his shoulder with a mushy voice with a duck face forming. Felix and Lizzy joined in with a puppy dog look on there faces. "Fine fine, next weekend is when we can go alright," he caved to the looks he was getting. "Yeah!" Abelle and Felix cheered and Lizzy only hugged Connor around the neck before she joined the jumped with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please Mr. Kenway it'll only be a few days I swear!" begged Abelle. "I don't know," he returned short and kindly. Lizzy and Felix were running about the house in their excitement. Haytham looked at them and then to Abelle who has just put on the best puppy dogface you can get. His gave fell to Connor who stood by the wall and just gave a small nod. "Oh fine but you better be home be home safe. I don't know what to say to your mothers if you never came home," Haytham said with a smile.

It was a long ride to the far countryside but it was worth it with the sky turning a soft shade of reds and purples they found a nice camping place upon a hill and set camp. "Connor, you and Felix can get firewood while me and Lizzy set the tents," Abelle shouted as she dumped a load of tarps and other things on the ground. It wasn't long before the stairs filled the sky and the friends told stories and a warm fire. "Well I think it's time for some sleep," Connor said with a small yawn. "Yeah you're right," Abelle said as she gave a bear hug to Felix "Night kiddo! Come on Liz it's shut eye time,"

Abelle and Lizzy woke everyone up the next morning to get an early start on the things they all planed. "So I think we should walk around and see what's closest to use," Connor said as he and the rest ate their breakfast. They all agreed and set off. For an English town things seemed to take bits and pieces of Europe. The town was not spread out but very close together like towns would be and the countryside is like it would be for Italian vineyards and farms and also vast areas of forgotten lands. They would stop and talk to a few people and look at some of the few vineyards and farms that were there.

As they were looking around a man came up to them. "Ciao posso aiutarla?" It was clear he didn't speak much English. After seeing the look on the kids faces he to knew then that they couldn't speak Italian. "Mi dispiace, can I help you?" he asked again. "Ah sorry we were only looking at your vineyard!" Abelle said quickly, "it's very beautiful!" The man gave a small smile and looked to the vines. "Si è bello non è vero," he said. That's when Connor not only noticed the small movement he saw in Lizzy' lips but also the scar on the left side of the old mans lip.


End file.
